


You Say I'm in Love (but i'm sure it's hate)

by sluthyuck



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Aged Up NCT Dream, Alpha Lee Jeno, Alpha Lee Taeyong, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Tokyo Ghoul, Angst and Porn, Angst with a Happy Ending, Awkward Mark Lee (NCT), Beta Huang Ren Jun, Beta Mark Lee (NCT), Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, But it's okay, Death, Emotional Constipation, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Fucking, Ghoul, Ghoul Cannibalism (Tokyo Ghoul), Ghoul Jeno, Ghoul Ren Jun, Ghouls, Half-Ghoul Mark Lee, Huang Ren Jun is Whipped, Human Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Human Na Jaemin, Inspired by Tokyo Ghoul, Jeno is Bad at Feelings, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan Is The Sun, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan is a Little Shit, Lee Jeno is Whipped, M/M, Masks, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Oblivious Huang Ren Jun, Omega Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Oral Sex, Original Character Death(s), Psychological Trauma, References to Depression, Rough Sex, Sad Lee Jeno, Semi-Public Sex, Top Lee Jeno, at least he's cute
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:07:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22113088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sluthyuck/pseuds/sluthyuck
Summary: Jeno would much rather die at the hands of a CCG agent than fall for a fucking human.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Mark Lee, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Lee Jeno
Comments: 10
Kudos: 111





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to inform you readers, abo isn't going to be a main focus! It will only be briefly mentioned and will not be a major deal in this universe.

Jeno leaned on his palm as he watched his 'date,' Hana, laugh at his jokes. He observed the soft skin of her cheeks and her unmarred neck. His mouth watered as he observed her pale, unblemished skin that had just the right amount of fat in the most delectable places. He pretended to listen to whatever she had been talking. He didn't care about her pet dog, Mong or about their 'friend' Jungho. He was too busy focusing on her throat. He imagined how easy it would be for him to lean down right here to bite down on the flesh. He's sure that she'd taste absolutely delicious. He imagined the feeling of his teeth digging into her neck, rip open her throat and feel the warm, savory blood overwhelm his taste buds. He couldn't help but shudder at the intrusive thoughts and images. 

She was perfect for him. The best of the best. He'll enjoy having her as his meal. In order to find himself the perfect meal, Jeno taught himself was through hunting. Based on his personal taste, Jeno had to find one with perfect skin, and the perfect amount of fat with a great smell (or at least decent if Jeno was extremely bored and simply wanted to eat). Normally, Jeno preferred the ones that weren't easily allured. His believed that the slowest they take their time to be enticed, the better they will taste. There's nothing better than seeing a set of heartbroken eyes once they realized the true monster that laid beneath their lover or friend. 

He thought it was hilarious that they really thought Jeno was genuine. Jeno was like a viper, waiting for his prey to come near him just so that he can bite and poison them. He knows he is cruel. Not many ghouls were like him in the 20th ward. Quite frankly, the ghouls in the 20th ward is made up of naive, human loving ghouls. Majority preferred eating suicide victims than going out to  _ actually  _ hunt. Though, he did understand why many ghouls preferred to live here. The CCG wasn't often on their asses like the 4th ward. Ghouls knew living in the 4th ward is basically inhabitable due to ghouls fighting each other with their own made up gang and committing cannibalism. Which was a large factor as to why the CCG often spend their time in the 4th ward and not the 20th. The reason he was living here in the 20th was because of the university he was attending. Otherwise, he'd be fine living in the danger zone, he was born in. 

"Jeno," Hana's voice snapped him out of his thoughts. 

A palm reached over his thigh and squeezed him. Her hand was a little too close to his crotch. He side glanced at the hand with a blank stare before placing a smile on his face. The way she was squeezing his thigh was more than friendly. He understood the message behind her sultry eyes. She wanted him just like how he wanted her. 

"I'm not sure if it's just me but I feel as though we have something special.. I've gotten to know you more through our dates and I was just wondering if.." Hana blabbered. "If you wanted to spend the night?"

"I was planning on asking you that.. Guess you beat me to it." Jeno rubbed his nape awkwardly as he blushed. "I would definitely love spending the night with you. I'm not going to lie but uhm.. I've been wanting to do this for quite some time." 

"R-Really?" Hana stuttered with an excited smile, "We should go then! Uhm.. Do you want to come to my place or..?" 

"Let's go to mine. It's much closer anyway since it's around the corner." He suggested. 

"Wait Hana.. I have a question." Jeno looked at the confused woman. "Can I kiss you? I've been wanting to kiss you. You're just so pretty, y'know?"

He licked his lips as blood rushed to her face. 

"O-Of course you can! I wasn't sure how to approach because i really wanted to kiss you too but-"

Jeno tilted his head to the side and stared at the woman, lips moving in an upward motion. His palms pressed against her cheeks, holding her in place as his lips move roughly against hers. He encloses the space between each other, gripping her waist as he dips down to deepen their kiss. Her eyes widened with shock and returns the kiss shyly, her hands hover hesitantly over his shoulders. 

It took a lot of willpower to not just eat her there. He was right, she did taste quite delicious. Kissing her was just a small taste. It wasn't the real deal where he'd rip her organs out and have her blood pool in his mouth after tearing through her flesh. 

Jeno pulled away with a haughty smirk on his pink stained lips. He grabbed her wrist and quickly dragged her out of the bar. He was excited to finally fucking eat her after two weeks of forcing himself to get to know her and charm her. The pair had been walking through the streets. It was late and as expected, the streets were empty. Though, in this section of the city that he led her to, seemed to be abandoned and empty as if no one was living there. Jeno acted as if he was desperate to continue their ministrations that he started at the bar. He occasionally would stop just to give her small pecks on her lips. At times he would grip her ass. 

"It might look scary but trust me it isn't." Jeno assured her, feeling her fear and anxiety. "Not many really live here due to rent being too high." 

Hana nodded in understanding, occasionally looking at the shadows. She felt as if there were eyes staring at them. She brushed it off of course. It's just the aesthetic, she reasoned. 

"It kinda reminds me of those old horror movies where those two teens got caught having sex and then get chased by the serial killer." She laughed nervously.

Jeno chuckled. 

He was still holding her wrist when he made a sudden turn in a dark alleyway. He pushed her against the wall and slammed his lips against hers. 

"Let's be like those naughty teens, Hana." Jeno grinned. 

His teeth grazed over her bottom lip, tugging. His lips burn as they traveled down to her collarbones. He peppers wet kisses onto the skin of her chest, and leaves a trail of pretty bruises, eliciting a small, breathy moan from Hana.

"I don't want to lose anytime with you, Hana." Jeno murmured. "You're very special to me, y'know?"

"You're special to me too, Jeno. I don't want to waste time either. I really,  _ really  _ like you." She confessed.

He didn't bother to respond to her. He thought he'd break out of character if he did. He was sure he'd just end up laughing at her for saying that stupid little statement. She likes him?  _ Please _ , she liked the fake Jeno. The Jeno that every human seems to love and want to befriend. Sadly, that Jeno doesn't exist. The real one is worse. 

His mouth moved in synch with hers as he pulled her closer to him. Her hands resting against his chest as she gripped a handful of his shirt, the cloth bunched under her palms and coiled between her fingers. Her eyes were closed but she could imagine Jeno's flustered expression etched on his face. She didn't realize Jeno's eyes were open and had changed color. Instead of his normal brown eyes, crimson eyes stared down at her while his body released his kagune. Every ghoul had a kagune, a predatory organ that functions as their weapon and claws. 

Jeno's kagune, a red four tailed rinkaku, released from his back. Hana's eyes opened slowly to stare at his lovely brown eyes that she began to love. However, she wasn't staring at the brown eyes that enchanted her and instead was met with red. She screamed because she realized that he isn't a normal human she thought he was. He was a ghoul. Her eyes widened in fear at the sight of his kagune. His body shook over the woman's as he laughed. His hand reached upward to grip her throat, his tongue taking a swipe over her cheek. 

"Yo-You're a…" Hana choked shakily, body trembling like a leaf. 

" _... _ a ghoul." Jeno finished for her with amusement in his eyes.

"W-What…" Hana stuttered out, confusion and betrayal prickling at her.

" _ Surprise!"  _ Jeno giggled.

It was the exact reaction he expected and wanted from her. In his honest opinion, he personally believed humans tasted better squirming in fear and feeling a sense of betrayal. Why betrayal? Because they trusted Jeno with their beating hearts. They believed he was a friend that they could trust and love. They believed he was a kind and gentle soul he made them perceive him as. They didn't expect him to become the monster every human feared and expect to be eaten.

"I've been waiting to do this for a while, y'know." He cooed with a lopsided grin. "Fuck, all I could think about was eating you. Did you know that? Sometimes I would just get these fucking urges of ripping your throat apart during our dumb little dates." 

"Please.." She whispered. She stared at him with large eyes full of fear and tears that had already begun spilling down her cheeks.

"Please what?" Jeno mused. His cold, pale fingers caressed her cheek with a smile. He chuckled as she flinched at his touch. 

"P-Please don't do this.." She sobbed.

"Ne, you're being  _ very _ ungrateful, y'know?" Jeno stared at her with any annoyed expression. "I brought you here for a reason. Did you think I wanted you? Did you think I was going to fuck you? Did you think I had feelings for you?" He laughed cruelly. 

"D-Don't kill me, please.. I'll do anything for you! I-I won't tell anyone what you are, I promise Jeno! Pl-Please let me go.." She wept, desperation in her voice.

"You'll do absolutely anything?" Jeno tilted his head. 

Hana nodded. 

"Were you thinking of giving me a blowjob? Is that what you thought would make me happy?" Jeno chuckled. "I'm more than happy to just eat you."

Hana only released sobs and hadn't bothered to reply. Why would she? This was her fate that God had decided for her. She is going to get eaten by a ghoul that charmed her with his looks and kind smile. She is going to die and never see her family again. She cried and cried, choking over her sobs with heavy breathing. 

"If only we met in different circumstances.." Jeno sighed, faking a guilty look. "We truly could've been something.."

"Just kidding!" Jeno laughed crazed, kagune piercing through her stomach. He shuddered in pleasure at the sound of her screams and yelps of pain. He felt her warm blood splatter over his cheeks and lips. It was one of the best feelings ever. His kagune continued to stab her body with enjoyment as his loud laugh rang through the empty alley. He was sure that nearby ghouls could hear him. Let them hear. Let them know who was here. They wouldn't step in his territory because they were aware what No Face would do to them. 

Once he got bored of piercing her body with his kagune, he let her body collapse onto the floor. He crouched down to see her and he let his fingers caress her face. Her eyes were still wide open, fear engraved with them as she stared at Jeno. The only sound that could be heard was her breathing, a quiet wheeze as she gurgled up blood. It was quite a beautiful sight. He really wished he brought a camera to take a photo of her and keep as a remembrance. But there isn't time to waste. He smiled and leant forward with his mouth open to bite down on her flesh.

He was right. She did taste exquisite. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeno is kind of a dick LOL
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/sluthyuck?s=09)   
>  [CC](https://curiouscat.me/hyucksbussi)

Jeno stood silently in the cafe he often frequented to, staring at the employees. He was very familiar with the area and the employees. It was a cafe where ghouls sought for the coffee and Jeno happened to be one of them. Ghouls cannot eat anything other than humans because human food tastes like absolute shit and if they do consume it, they'll deteriorate and feel unwell. The only 'human' thing they can consume is coffee and Taeyong's cafe, Aconite, just happens to have the best coffee in the city. 

He nodded his head in a silent greeting towards the owner, Taeyong and at the two other workers. He looked towards the table in the far corner and moved towards it. He noticed it was quite empty save for one customer, an omega. He smelled sweet? Almost like honey. The omega seemed to have felt Jeno's stare and snapped his head to look at him. They stared at each other for what felt like minutes until the omega's face broke out into a friendly smile before exiting the cafe. For some reason, it made him look pretty. And for whatever reason, Jeno felt blood rush to his cheeks. 

Was he blushing? Was he really blushing because one human smiled at him? Or was he embarrassed being caught staring? Sure, he had a pretty face and smelled pretty good but that's just omegas in general. He didn't feel a sense of interest or felt attracted to him. He was just… pretty. 

_ What the fuck- _

Taeyong made his way to Jeno's table, pulling him out of his… bizarre thoughts. The older ghoul patted his head with his eyes softening as always. He was always worrying when it came to Jeno. 

"How are you, Jeno?" Taeyong greeted with a soft smile gracing his face. 

"Quite fine." Jeno hummed. "What about you, Taeyong? Tell me about your day." 

"It was good. Today wasn't busy at all. I think it's because exams are near. Anyways, Mark will prepare your coffee while I'll check on Jisung." Taeyong sighed. "His parents never came by."

Jisung was like a little brother to both Taeyong and Renjun and now Mark. His parents often left him at the cafe to be left under Taeyong's care since they trusted the ghoul whole heartedly. Jeno wouldn't trust a child in the hands of another ghoul especially Taeyong. 

Jeno turned to stare at the said male who only shuffled awkwardly behind the counter. His eyes followed every single movement the male made. He observed the way Mark's hands trembled while holding the white cup. He noticed the way his shoulders were tensed. 

"Do I make you nervous, Mark?" Jeno asked curiously. 

Mark shrunk under the ghoul's scrutinizing gaze and shook his head. Jeno did make him nervous. It was the way he stared at him with a hungry gaze that made him nervous. It was his behavior towards humans that made him nervous. It was the way he killed and treated his meals that made him nervous. It was the fake smiles and calculating stare that terrified him. 

"No, not at all." Mark swallowed. 

"Are you sure? You're trembling." Jeno tilted his head to the side, acting concerned. 

"It's just a little cold in here." Mark denied. 

"I suppose it is." Jeno smiled. 

There was an uncomfortable silence save for Mark's footsteps. The one eyed ghoul made his way to Jeno's table and gently sat down a cup of coffee. He's heard from Taeyong that Jeno had been acting out and going on a binge which wasn't uncommon when it came to Jeno. He did happen to enjoy binging on humans quite a lot and it was becoming uncontrollable. 

"Don't you think you've been on a rampage lately, Jeno? You've been binging quite a lot lately" Mark questioned suddenly. 

"Not at all." Jeno hummed. He crossed his legs and stared at the one-eyed ghoul with a bored look. He wasn't a particular fan of the older male. Who was he to tell him whether or not he was eating too much? Mark is a fucking ghoul who couldn't even bother to kill a human because of his  _ morals.  _ He was just as weak as humans were. Jeno despised ghouls who suddenly cared for humans. He hated them for wanting to be accepted by society despite knowing that they will never be accepted by humans. Why can't they get it in their thick skulls that ghouls and humans will never be friends? 

"Isn't it becoming too much?" Mark questioned as he sat across from the notorious ghoul. 

"There's no such thing as  _ too much,  _ Mark. But of course… How would you know? You're not even bothering to have a taste." Jeno snorted.

"I can't." Mark sighed.

He can't? No, he chooses not to. Maybe that's why he hates Mark with a passion. Being in the same area, breathing the same air with Mark pissed him off.

"Didn't Renjun feed you an arm, ne? You ate it, remember? You can't resist your temptations forever you know. Doesn't it feel amazing to just _let_ _go?"_ Jeno placed his cup down to look at the male. 

Mark only looked down with guilt written all over his face. He still wasn't used to being a ghoul. He still related more to his human side than his other half. He wishes he could take back that day for eating a part of humans. He didn't ask to be a goddamn ghoul and he didn't deserve this. He's confused and lost and he doesn't know what to do. 

"I was wrong for eating that. I wish I could look for something else instead of eating humans. I don't want this.. I-I refuse to kill an innocent person. How can I eat humans when I am human? It's just… wrong. I'm still very different from you." Mark whispered, fists clenching by his side.

"The act of killing will always be wrong in the eyes of humans and society itself. However, I believe in survival of the fittest. It's to kill or be killed. To eat or be eaten. I refuse to be someone's meal. I refuse to get killed by humans who have decided that I do not deserve to live just because I am simply trying to survive." Jeno hummed.

He wasn't sure but Mark's words struck a nerve in him. Maybe it was because the one eyed ghoul had dared to criticize his way of living. They weren't different. Mark would grow to be the monster he claims ghouls are no matter what. 

"Different? How? Is it because you think I'm a monster? I don't think so.You're still considered a ghoul until the day you die even if you relate more with your human side. If you think I'm a monster and ghouls in general.. Doesn't that make you one as well? Humans aren't saints. They've destroyed more than we have." 

"We're both evil. Maybe if we didn't have these thoughts.. we could understand each other. Live in a society where we work as one instead of a divided one. Maybe I'm wrong… But I think it's better to be hurt than hurt others." Mark replied. 

"Humans and ghouls will never work together as one and live happily. You must be really naive to think otherwise. Now, if you plan on living with that mindset, you deserve to be at the bottom of the food chain." Jeno placed the bills on the table after getting up abruptly.

Leave it to a half ghoul to ruin his coffee and mood. Just when he was having a fine evening after finishing his assignments. His face was expressionless and stared at the male, eyes calculating and dark. 

"Mark, one thing.. You're wrong. It's better to hurt others than get hurt. Thank you for the coffee. It was delicious as always." Jeno faked a smile, waving at Mark before heading out. 

Mark only watched Jeno with a worried look but picked up the cup and went back to his duties. He didn't understand the underlying message behind Jeno's words. He shook his head as Renjun sent him a concerned gaze. 

(Maybe he was right. It would be better to hurt others.. than get hurt.)

"Are you alright? Did he say something stupid? You know I could kick his ass if he did, right?" Renjun glared at the closed door. "He's a freak." 

"It's nothing worth worrying about, Renjun." Mark smiled slightly. 

"If you say so. Just know Jeno is basically harmless. He wouldn't hurt any of us." Renjun added.

He's lying. Jeno  _ would  _ hurt them and Renjun knows this and so does Taeyong. It was just false certainty and assurance to ease Mark. And it was also false assurance for him. He's known Jeno for years and knows what the white haired male is capable of. Any of these, Jeno could come and kill him as he was stronger with a powerful kagune. For the meantime, he'll pretend that Jeno is a good friend. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is prettyyyy short and i'm sorry about that!!
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/sluthyuck?s=09)   
>  [CC](https://curiouscat.me/hyucksbussi)

Ghouls had two choices of lifestyle: living as hermits; isolated and avoiding society's eyes, or attempt to assimilate into human society. Jeno chose the latter, deciding to join the human world but still maintain his ghoul life. You must live like an ordinary human during the day and then live as a disgusting, inhumane monster at night. It was the typical life of a ghoul like Jeno. There's multiple reasons why ghouls may want to assimilate with humans. Some prefer to have a lavish life and study (which is partly one of the reasons why Jeno chose this life). Some enjoy being able to scout for future prey. Others do it for social reasons like befriending humans and perhaps dating them. But ghouls cannot love humans. Humans are meant to be eaten and aren't meant to be loved by ghouls. Humans cannot love ghouls because they know they are nothing but dinner. It would both be morally wrong,  _ wouldn't it?  _

However, love was something that Jeno found unnecessary and useless. Will love help him pass through his classes? Will love help him kill CCG agents? Will love help him survive in this cruel world? He doesn't think so. 

He thought back to a conversation he had with Renjun about love. They both had been hanging out on the rooftop of some building, staring down at the city. It was a beautiful sight with all the bright lights shining and it was something that Jeno particularly enjoyed looking at. 

"Would you ever like to fall in love with someone, Jeno?" Renjun asked him after removing his mask. 

"No. I don't think I will ever fall in love or want to. I don't think it's necessary." Jeno closed his eyes. 

"Why not?" Renjun frowned.

"Love is just another useless emotion." Jeno glanced at Renjun with a bored face. "What brought this on, Renjun?"

"I think… I think it'd be something nice to feel and experience." Renjun murmured. 

"Then experience it. Nothing is stopping you" Jeno deadpanned. 

"How am I supposed to do  _ that?"  _ Renjun huffed.

"I don't know. But when you do tell me." Jeno shrugged. 

"What if they're human?" Renjun stressed. "What if I fall in love with a human?"

What would happen if a ghoul fell in love with a human? It is frowned upon in the eyes of ghouls but it  _ does  _ happen. It just isn't common to see ghouls dating humans. Dating humans would be a hassle due to ghoul's biology and their hunger. 

"You'll just have to protect them with your life. Humans are meant to be eaten and nothing more. However, if you do end up falling for a human.." Jeno said. "You already know the consequences." 

Renjun didn't reply. 

"What if you _ do _ end up falling for a human?" Renjun asked. 

Him falling in love with a human? Jeno would much rather die at the hands of a CCG agent then fall for a fucking human. 

"I would never and I mean,  _ never  _ fall in love with a fucking human." Jeno sneered.

Did Renjun really ask him something so  _ stupid?  _ Knowing full well what his answer would be? Of course, it's Renjun. What does he expect from someone who is a human lover? He's best friends with a fucking human named Jaemin. 

"But let's say you do fall in love with a human." Renjun mused, "What would you do?"

Jeno didn't know and still doesn't know the answer to that. He genuinely doesn't know what he would if he ever fell for a human. He has never experienced a crush because frankly, there hasn't been anyone he thought was remotely attractive. There has yet to be someone to catch his eye. He felt an inkling of fear in the pit of his stomach, imagining the small possibility of him falling for a human. 

"I don't know. I don't know what I would do." Jeno whispered. "But I refuse to fall in love with a human." 

Renjun only looked at him with surprise. That wasn't the answer he expected from Jeno. But he didn't press him any further.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you guys notice Jeno's humanity popped up for a second to say hello? And fuck you?
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/sluthyuck?s=09)   
>  [CC](https://curiouscat.me/hyucksbussi)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We finally get to meet our sunshine :3

Jeno quietly hummed to himself a song that had been stuck in his head. The streets outside of the cafe were still somewhat busy, citizens walking around as they hurried home. Vendors were still selling food and jewelry to customers. 

He stopped in his tracks, whipping his head in the direction of what sounded like a cry for help. He observed each person that passed by and no, none of them appeared to be in pain. He passed by a very familiar alley and shook his head as another scream emitted from the walls. Was a ghoul hunting in his territory? He huffed. They should already know that no one is allowed to step in his area. 

He quickly marched down the alley, making a swift turn to where he knew was a dead end. He expected to see a ghoul with his kagune out and a human being eaten. What he didn't expect was to see two human alphas cornering the same omega he saw at the cafe. He noticed one of their hands reaching to rip off his clothes with a pocket knife.

"Ah, I don't even have to hunt today, huh?" Jeno muttered, rolling his neck to ease the tension. 

The alphas halted their movements and looked at him with annoyance. They couldn't make out his face and instead only saw a silhouette of another alpha. Did he want in on the fucking? Or was he here to rat them out? They aren't planning on sharing and they'll make sure to beat the stranger's ass if he plans on snitching or try to help. The omega sniffed and stared at Jeno, silently begging for help. 

"What the fuck do you want, you fucking weirdo?" One of them growled, stepping forward.

"Can't you see we're busy?" The other sneered. 

One thing that Jeno absolutely hates are impolite people and they just so happen to be rude. His expression faltered and stared at them with his blank gaze for a second. His lips curved upwards to smile, fingers unconsciously cracking themselves. 

"Nothing. Aren't you worried about ghouls? Did you know that this a pretty popular place where they hunt?" Jeno smiled. 

The mere mention of ghouls and the particular area they were located at made them freeze. Of course, they didn't know the marked location. How would they know? But then again how would he know? 

"We'll get going then, I guess." The leader muttered.

The two glanced at each other and quickly grabbed the omega by the wrist to drag him off with them, away from the pit of hell. The omega only resisted and refused to come with them, screeching and yelling them to let go.

"Leave me alone! Fuck off! I'm not coming with you two!" He yelled. "Please help me. I-I don't know them!" 

"Shut the fuck up. You're just an omega." The other alpha hissed in the omega's ear. 

The leader already had the omega by the arm and the other followed behind the two. They passed by him with the reluctant omega and he immediately grabbed the alpha that was further from the two. Did they think he'd let them leave? Didn't they find him strange? That should have the warning bells already ringing in their puny minds. 

"Wha-" 

In seconds, Jeno twisted his arm and forced his arm back, waiting for the loud snap of his arm. Snap! The alpha screamed and cried, withering in pain despite the tight hold Jeno had on him. Jeno shuddered in pleasure at the screams of pain and shock. His body shook as he laughed, irises already red with the sclera of his eyes turning black. Jeno stood up and turned to stare at the other, untouched alpha with a smile.

"D-Daejung!"

The other alpha growled at him and made his way to punch Jeno, launching himself towards the ghoul. He hadn't noticed Jeno's red eyes. Immediately, Jeno activated his kagune from his back and immediately struck through the alpha's chest, piercing through his heart and lungs.

"..g..houl." The alpha gurgled. 

"Junwoo!" 

Jeno giggled to himself and pranced towards the alpha that had been withering in pain. He crouched down over his body and grinned sadistically, chin on his palm. The alpha only flinched at the sight of his eyes and quickly looked away. 

"Hey, look at me." Jeno commanded, strands of his blond hair falling over his head. 

The alpha whimpered and shook his head, shutting his eyes tightly. Jeno huffed and reached forward to open his eyelids himself. His kagune was already above him and was ready to strike. 

"I said look at me. Are you deaf?" Jeno hissed. 

The alpha stilled.

"Are you afraid?" Jeno laughed. "I just killed your friend because he was rude. I mean.. I get it… You were going to fuck that pretty omega and didn't want to share.. But that doesn't mean you get to be an entitled asshole, you know?" 

"Right.." The alpha croaked. 

"I'm kind of feeling generous tonight. Should I spare you? I already killed your friend, Junwoo, right?" Jeno smiled kindly. 

"I-I beg you.. P-Please, don't kill me. I-I'm sorry for being rude and for everything." Daejung sobbed. 

"An alpha  _ begging?  _ Aren't you pathetic." Jeno cooed, fingers caressing the male's cheeks.

His hand slithered over the human's throat and dragged him over a wall, slamming him against it. 

"I bet you would have continued fucking,  _ raping  _ the omega if he begged. Bet you would have said that he enjoyed it, huh? Unforgiveable and absolutely fucking disgusting. You're absolutely vile and egregious." 

His kagune made motion to strike at the human but paused at the voice of the omega he had forgotten about. He felt warmth against his back and a tight hold on his shirt. 

"Wait! Please don't kill him! He already knows his lesson so there isn't a need to…"

He couldn't give a single fuck about why he shouldn't kill the alpha. He already killed one. Let's add another one to the list! His kagune struck through the alpha's gut, uncaring about the omega's feelings. He was careful in making sure not to hurt the omega who only let out a screech as blood splattered on his pretty face. 

Normally, Jeno would have killed all three and eaten them right then and there. But here he was, saving an omega, a  _ human  _ from two alphas that had decided it was a good idea to assault him. The sweet scent of the omega made its way through his nostrils and if he wasn't so caught up in wanting to kill the two men; he was sure that he'd end up wanting to fuck him. He huffed in annoyance, glancing at the pretty male who only gripped the black cotton shirt tightly. He isn't sure why he decided to save a pitiful human.. But seeing the omega that smiled at him in the cafe being touched inappropriately, fueled a sense of possessiveness and anger towards the two alphas. 

"You can let go now." 

The human nodded his head with tears brimming in his eyes. He let go of his shirt hesitantly and stepped back behind him. Jeno sighed and silently smoothed out the wrinkles on his shirt. 

"Why did you… Why did you kill them? And save me?" 

"Because I can. You should shut up and appreciate that I didn't kill you or let them rape you." 

The human faltered and bit his cheek, fingers hesitantly forming into fists. The ghoul was an insensitive asshole but what did he expect? He's a ghoul. He couldn't completely trust him but he sounded very familiar. He tried to make out his face in the dark and squinted his eyes to clear his sight. 

"My names Donghyuck by the way.." 

Donghyuck? How fitting. 

"Anyways, I saved the day so goodbye now." Jeno wiped his cheeks from the specks of blood. 

"Aren't you going to eat them? Isn't that what ghouls do..? Eat humans?" Donghyuck asked incredulously. 

"Not every human is appetizing to me, Love. They have too much muscle fat and I don't think my taste buds would be too happy to eat shit. The scavengers can eat them." Jeno shrugged. 

"Scavengers..?" Donghyuck muttered with furrowed eyebrows. 

"Follow me and stop asking questions." Jeno huffed as he motioned for the omega to follow him. He hadn't noticed his school ID had fallen out of his pocket after he started walking. He also didn't notice the omega picked it up and looked at it. Donghyuck gasped quietly, staring at the picture of his classmate. It's Jeno. Lee Jeno is a ghoul. A  _ ghoul. _

UNIVERSITY OF KALOPSIA

LEE JENO 

ID #: XXXXXXXXX

He should give it back. He  _ really  _ should give his ID back for the sake of privacy. But he couldn't help but want to find out who he was. He found his voice too familiar to be just stranger and he was right. He isn't a stranger. He's Lee Jeno, Donghyuck's fucking classmate. The sweet ol' Jeno that is never mean and is too kind for his own good. He isn't planning on ratting the ghoul out because he owed him one for saving him. Which was extremely morally wrong as a human. He shouldn't let a fucking ghoul just walk freely especially when he knows his identity. But he saved him and spared his life.

Donghyuck stole a brief glance at the cadavers, wondering if he made the right choice to let a ghoul walk freely. For some absurd reason, he didn't feel afraid of the ghoul. Maybe it was the calming scent of his classmate's pheromones. Maybe it was because the alpha saved him from getting raped. Thinking about the dead alphas, also made him realize that he didn't feel bad for them either. They absolutely deserved it after all didn't they? (No… Perhaps they deserved a beating but a vicious death?) If the ghoul hadn't arrived in time… Donghyuck shuddered at the thought. 

"Hurry up! Or I'll leave you here for other ghouls to find you and eat you." Jeno kicked the wall impatiently. 

"Coming!" Donghyuck scurried after him. 

Jeno stared at the human through the corner of his eye, studying him as he lead him out of the alley. He looked nervous and panicked. A normal reaction for a human who witnessed a murder and met a ghoul face to face. It didn't take long for them to be back at population, no longer in the dark, murky alley. 

Immediately Jeno slid into the crowd of bodies, leaving behind the omega. He swifted passed the stores and away from the alley and Donghyuck. He didn't need to see who he was.

Unbeknownst to him, Donghyuck already knew who he was. He could feel the burning stare of the lone omega who stood in the middle of the sidewalk with a lost look. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find me here:
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/sluthyuck?s=09)   
>  [CC](https://curiouscat.me/hyucksbussi)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait :) kinda forgot that this fic existed even tho i worked so hard on it. I've never really written a multichapter fic so please bear with me! It's probably ass lmao i honestly felt like a genius writing every word.

Outside of his alias, No Face, Jeno was fairly popular amongst his classmates. He was the typical popular kid that you see in pop culture. He was charming with a happy personality and a kind smile. He is very much loved by his professors and classmates for his benevolence and benignity. He was so damn nice that it was hard to hate him. How could you hate someone who was always polite and considerate? 

If only they knew who and what he truly was. He was a mass manipulator who didn't care for the feelings of others let alone his 'friends'. A human chameleon, he was. He knows that his true self wouldn't fit well with humans and it's much more fun acting. If a person is friendly, boisterous, and waves their hands a lot; Jeno will begin gesticulating, speak in a louder voice, smile and joke more to match their behavior. Then once they're gone, Jeno will resort to his original self which is being silent, aloof, nonchalant, and cruel while stuck in his thoughts. The people he mimics may think of him as a close friend that genuinely  _ cares  _ for them but in reality, he's simply thinking of ways of killing them and disposing of them. 

Is he wrong in manipulating his 'friends' that trusted him? No, he isn't. Maybe he is in everyone else's eyes but in his eyes he isn't. It isn't his fault that they trusted him and fell for his smile. Didn't their parents teach them to not trust people easily? Or did they teach them to be so gullible and trustful? You cannot blame him. Humans are just so easy to manipulate. He just needed to say a few sweet words and smile because apparently that's what won over humans. They want attention and respect and Jeno happens to give them so. They soak up all the attention he gives like puppies and in return they give him their undying loyalty and trust. 

Except Donghyuck isn't like that. He doesn't feed off the attention he receives from Jeno and begs for more like every human Jeno knows. He isn't an attention seeker nor is he a pesky pup. He's worse. Instead of being a pup, he's a fly that won't go away no matter how many times you try to swat it away. Jeno knows he's screwed with Donghyuck following him around like some sort of stalker because he just so happens to be that omega he saved. And he knows Donghyuck is suspicious of him with the obvious way he stares at him publicly. 

A loud bang on the table interrupted Jeno's reading. Jeno continued reading, ignoring whoever came to bother him. He'll pretend he didn't notice them. 

"You're a ghoul." Donghyuck whispered. 

Jeno froze and silently closed his book with a tight smile. He glanced up from his book and halted his movements. It was Donghyuck. How did he know?  _ How?  _

"I don't know what you're talking about, Donghyuck." Jeno denied. 

"I know you saved me that night. I'm not an idiot." Donghyuck huffed. 

No, he isn't an idiot. It seemed that Jeno is the idiot for not putting on his mask. He completely forgot to hide his identity and instead let his status get revealed to his classmate. An issue that Jeno really didn't want to deal with because it's troublesome. If only he followed his rules and thought about them instead of being so caught up in the omega's scent. He could have saved himself the trouble of not dealing with this bullshit. Why did he have to forget the most important rule of a ghoul?  _ Never reveal your identity to a human.  _ The easiest rule he thought was to follow ended up being broken. 

Jeno's smile fell and stared at the omega blankly, gritting his teeth. Millions of thoughts poured down into his mind, the majority telling him to end Donghyuck's life. He could kill him and eat him on the way home. (He _ should).  _ He smelled better than any other human and had the right amount of fat. Maybe if he really,  _ really  _ enjoys his flesh then maybe he'll preserve an arm or two. 

**KILL HIM** . Fucking  **KILL HIM** and  **EAT HIM** . He's just an ant meant to be crushed.  **END HIS USELESS LIFE** .

His lips curved in an upwards motion, smiling at the omega. He leaned on his palm and stared at Donghyuck silently, eyes dark and calculating. 

"I'm not going to rat you out if that's what you're thinking." Donghyuck assured him. 

"I wasn't thinking of that." 

No, he was thinking of many ways to kill the human across from him. He could easily use his kagune and kill him with a fast strike. (He's in public so no). He could follow him home and go into his room, stab him multiple times and eat him with his blood splattering on the walls. (Good idea but not creative enough). Maybe-

"I just wanted to say thanks for you know… saving me." Donghyuck smiled. "If you weren't there.. well… we both know what could have happened." 

Should he play dumb? Maybe Donghyuck was just trying to trip him out. He was probably just pointing fingers because there was no way he saw his face. Yes, he didn't wear his fucking mask but it was too dark to tell it was him. 

"I didn't save you. I don't know what you're talking about." Jeno narrowed his eyes.

"Your ID card slipped out of your pocket there so  _ yes,  _ you were there that night." Donghyuck slid his ID card across the table. 

Jeno stared at the piece of plastic with fury and displeasure. His ID card was the indicator and the icing on the cake.  _ Wonderful. _ Jeno, you clumsy motherfucker. 

"What do you want?" Jeno asked, his smile immediately disappearing. 

No longer was there the fake, nice Jeno he acted as instead was the sardonic, cynical asshole Jeno. He isn't going to play nice right now. He expected a favor. Maybe the omega wanted him to kill someone he didn't like? Or maybe spill information on a few ghouls? Money? Protection? Oh god, Jeno hoped it was something interesting and fucking hilarious. But the omega's answer was the least of his expectations. 

"Nothing. I want absolutely nothing." Donghyuck hummed honestly. 

There wasn't a hint of dishonesty and that made Jeno wary. He's getting manipulated isn't he? This son of a bitch. Did he think he could manipulate him? Jeno the master of manipulation? He'll gladly play his game and he's going to make sure he wins. 

"Nothing? You want nothing? Why?" Jeno stiffly crossed his arms. 

"What can you give me anyway? You're a broke college student like me so money is out of the question."

"You're right about me being broke. But I could still find a way to get money. What about protection? Be a hitman for you?" Jeno laughed. 

"No thanks. You already protected me from those guys… I owe you one so therefore I'm keeping your secret. I don't expect anything in return." Donghyuck smiled. 

"I don't believe you." 

"You don't have to. It's not like I expect you to? But I'll see you in class later, Jeno." Donghyuck pushed his chair back to stand up and silently slid his backpack on. 

"Class?' Jeno blinked. 

"Don't tell me you never noticed me in Literature? Philosophy? Calculus?" 

He really never noticed Donghyuck in his classroom.. Jeno didn't spend his time knowing his classmates names or getting to know them. If he did, they were just his future meals. He often spent his time reading over his notes or reading a book. 

"No… I guess I never noticed you." He admitted. 

"Well, now you know who I am and know I'm in your class. Don't be a stranger! Bye!" 

With that Donghyuck sauntered out of the library with Jeno staring at the back of his head. What just happened? Millions of questions and thoughts ran through Jeno's mind. What is he going to do? A human knows of his identity which is a major problem. Ghouls hide behind a mask in order to preserve the identity and to not get hunted by the government. 

Is it too late to kill him? No, it's never too late to kill someone. He'd have to do it soon before the pest opens his mouth to someone, an agent. He's already on the wanted list for being an SS rated ghoul. He isn't trying to have more CCG agents on his ass. Now he's going to have to babysit him and watch over him like a hawk. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/sluthyuck?s=09)   
>  [CC](https://curiouscat.me/hyucksbussi)

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy this ^^ Probably one of my favorite ahs that I've written so far.


End file.
